Words, Pretty Words
by Benny The Crazed Cartoonist
Summary: Twenty Five random word drabbles for the various characters of Gravity Falls.


**I'm so starved for content. **

**I do not own Gravity Falls. Enjoy!**

* * *

1\. Addicted

Dipper certainly displayed obsessions on a regular basis; be they tv shows, books, or puzzles. His poring over content wasn't odd behaviour. However, as Mable watched him flip through the journal for the upteenth time, she felt as though maybe this obsession wasn't quite the same as all the others.

2\. Cruelty

The moment Dipper came into his body again, he wondered if maybe it would have been _kinder_ to remain a spectre.

3\. Veteran

Mr. Pines might not know a lot about child-rearing. However he does know that, the summer after your son comes back from Gravity Falls, he should not wake up in the middle of the night screaming.

4\. Father

Soos might have a few issues regarding the matter, but Stan can't find it in himself to mind.

5\. Hard

Stan drew his hand back in surprise. Dropped it in shame. He didn't know what Ford had all gone through to gain such hard muscles in his shoulders, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

6\. Track

Wendy took a deep sniff of the old, tattered hat, then lifted her nose to the air. Yes, there! His scent, drifting lazily on the breeze. Wendy grinned, incisors rubbing painfully on her lip, but it hardly mattered. She'd found her prey, and soon the wolf would feed.

7\. Pyramid

For the first few months after Weirdmageddon, Mabel mentions offhand how many triangles seem to catch her attention now. Dipper reassures her, choosing not to mention how his chest tightens every time a triangle seems to pop up from nowhere.

8\. User

"Your move, Sixer."

He winced.

"What, you got a problem with 'Sixer'?"

"No," Ford moved his bishop. "Just... someone else used that name for me a long time ago."

9\. Practice

Mabel knits, unwinds, knits again, six times before she's satisfied with the design. Grunkle Stan's going to love it.

10\. Hand

Though he may have been a little rough with them at times (old habits die hard), Stan never did raise a hand against the twins. He knew firsthand what that could do to a child.

11\. Injection

Dipper wonders how Stan sat still long enough for his tattoo if he has such an aversion to needles. Something to investigate.

12\. Team

Word spreads as their adventures expand beyond boarders; the twins, one clever and resourceful, one charismatic and passionate. The combination is something to be awed... and feared.

13\. Cultivate

Stan balked initially at the request. Two children in his space all summer? _No thank you!_ But he remembered Shermie, pale and bone-thin, and Ford, reaching out to him before being lost forever. Maybe it was time to give this family thing another shot.

14\. Singer

Mabel records it once, and only a boatload of candy gets her to delete it. After that, Stan is a lot more careful of how loud he is in the shower.

15\. Venus

Dipper, like most children, had a mythology phase. There were countless interpretations of each god. But as he watched Wendy laugh, he decided that Venus must wear plaid flannel.

16\. Looting

Stan's always kept his heart under lock and key, but as he watches his charges tear around the yard, laughing and shouting, he feels the walls begin to crumble. Those two might be the most accomplished thieves he ever knew.

17\. Other

From what his mother told him, the twins had been the perfect pair. They had long moved out, but her stories made them sound like two halves of a complete person. The best person. And while he never became intelligent like Stanford, or shrewd like Stanley, Sherman found his contentment and happiness in being the 'other brother'.

18\. Reporter

Either a tv segment to himself, or a starring role on Broadway. With two dreams, surely one of them would work out! After all, Toby Determined wasn't named that way for no reason!

19\. Ticket

Bill couldn't feel a lot of things anymore, but as he scrutinized his summoner he allowed a twinge of something to penetrate his core. Perhaps this entitled, demanding child could be his ticket to revenge.

20\. Assumption

"What makes you think I don't have a family?"

The creature rubbed the back of its head sheepishly. "Well... you've just been travelling so long, and no one's ever heard you talk about one..."

Ford gave it a long look, but didn't confirm. Or deny.

21\. Sound

A lot of noises had come to fruition in the future; the highest note a human could tolerate without going mad. A specific frequency to brew coffee in the morning. Even a sequence that could force someone to chicken-dance for an hour. But everyone who met him secretly agreed that Blendin Blanden's voice was likely the most annoying thing the future had to offer.

22\. Generation

Avery Pines smiles as the blacklight finally flickers to life. It only grows as the dots on the ancient journal's cover, supposedly random, connect in glowing purple lines. A familiar constellation. What secrets might this journal have to offer?

23\. Goalkeeper

Stan doesn't let himself flinch as he jostles his dislocated shoulder, fists raising in a boxer's stance. He shifts his feet out and makes himself look as big as he can.

"You're gonna have to get through me, first."

24\. Suggest

Fiddleford got a squirmy feeling in his stomach every time Ford looked at their machine, but his offer to take a break, get some fresh air, was met with a glare so intense it could have heated metal. Fiddleford didn't ask again.

25\. Perception

_"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram!"_

That's what Bill had said. The musings of a madman. Ramblings from a creature of chaos and nonsense. Right? Right.

This is what Dipper tells himself when he's adventuring, when he gets those sudden and intense feelings of being watched


End file.
